El amor platónico de Draco Malfoy
by Argie-Theo
Summary: Draco ha sido golpeado, y no solamente por cupido...la chica que quiere es la mejor amiga de la novia de Potter k ocurrira en este enredo? kien es la chica que le dejo a Draco el ojo morado? si lo kieres saber entra y lee..ReVieWS PLiS (1°FiC PaDy) 5chap
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! -

Primero quisiera dejar en claro que esta historia NO ES MIA, es de una amiga la cual se hace llamar 'Pady', aunque es mas conocida como la flore, bueno, mi mejor amiga es la autora de esta historia y me encargo que dejara dicho que esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, desgraciadamente en mi historia, pero como estaba tan emocionada escribiéndola llegamos al acuerdo de que ella la escribiría y yo sería la editora, es decir, la que lo pasara a computadora y lo publicara con correcciones de ortografía y de redacción.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Pady: todos los personajes que reconoscan no son mios, son de Rowling, lo mío es tan solo la idea, y no gano nada haciendo esto.  
  
_Pady:_ esta historia es mi primer fic y esta basado en la historia de mi mejor amiga que publica este fic; en realidad mi personaje esta basado en ella en todas sus características. Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews.  
  
_Argie (Prongsy o Curny):_ bueno, aki les publico la historia y espero que les guste, solo quiero decir que mi amiga si que me conoce bien, sabía muy bien como actuaría en las situaciones en las que me coloco.....es muy graciosa y un poco realista en mi forma de ser (aunque no creo que tanto en lo físico), sólo espero que les guste y que nos dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias para poder continuar esta historia, que en lo personal, me encanto.....ú.ù   
  
NA: Notas Autora (de Pady)  
  
NE: Notas Editora (de Argie)

__

_ "El amor platónico de Draco Malfoy"_  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"Draco se enamora"  
  
Un muchacho rubio de sexto año paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts cuando de repente, y sin darse cuenta, fijo su mirada en una hermosa muchacha de quinto año; Malfoy quedó asombrado e incluso sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas (NA: cosa que en Malfoy no es normal), tenía una larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro con unos hermosos rizos, unos ojos grandes de color café se encontraban en su cara y poseía una figura envidiable; ella jugueteaba con sus amigas a orillas del lago y, según Draco, era un verdadero ángel, pero lo más increíble era que ese 'ángel' pertenecía también a la casa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco quedo, lo que se puede decir, marcando ocupado (NE: es decir quedo desconectado de cualquier otra cosa, para los que no conozcan el termino...) todo el día, incluso en la clase de pociones, su clase favorita (porque le encantaba ver como Snape retaba a Harry y le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor). Lo único que Draco quería era saber cómo pudo ser tan tonto, la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela estaba en su casa y él jamás lo noto, quizás fue porque él siempre estuvo muy ocupado para ver los errores de los demás y hacérselos saber (no de la mejor forma). Estuvo todo ese día pensando cómo hacer para acercársele a ella sin ser rechazado...  
  
- Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué ella me rechazaría? Si yo soy el mejor; el más inteligente y astuto de Hogwarts- Draco se levanto se arregló la túnica y el pelo y fue a hablar con ella.  
  
Iba llegando al pasillo principal cuando la vio, ella estaba conversando con un chico de primer año de la casa de Hufflepuff; Draco enojado fue hacia ella cuando, sin aviso, aparecieron Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; Draco ya estaba lo bastante enojado porque la chica estuviera hablando con alguien de Hufflepuff y más encima que aparezca el tonto de Potter.  
  
Por qué no pudo estar sola, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles; Draco se armo de valor y fue donde ella, donde comenzó a pelear con Potter.  
  
- ¡Yo ya te hacia en San Mungo Potter!- le dijo.  
  
Harry enojado le gritaba para que todos los presentes pudieran oírlo:  
  
- ¡¿Y cómo esta tu padre Malfoy?! ¿Lo has ido a visitar o tienes miedo de que también te dejen en Azkaban?!- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas alto de voz.  
  
Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar, seguro que habría pelea, porque Draco ya tenía su varita en la mano, Harry no tardo en sacar su varita y la levanto amenazando a Draco; la chica al ver lo que pasaba corrió hacia Draco para tratar de protegerlo, éste no se dio cuenta (NE: Desgraciadamente para él...ú.ù...) y lanzó un "Expelliarmus" que iba con dirección a Harry, pero le llegó a la chica, todos miraron a la chica que voló por el aire y aterrizo (NE: Más bien 'choco'...) en la muralla del fondo; Draco se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y falto poco para que se pusiera a llorar; Ron y Hermione corrieron a ver si la chica se encontraba bien, ella (la chica) entre tanto estaba tirada en el piso y se sobaba la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Esta bien?- le pregunto Hermione mientras Ron se agachaba para ayudarla, pero quedo como una estatua cuando la chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ron (NA: si las miradas matara, todos, pero "TODOS", estarían muerto).  
  
Ron se paro muy apurado y se hizo a un lado, la chica se paro y se dirigió a Draco que tenía la varita y de él y la de ella; todos estaban muy asustados, jamas dos persona de la misma casa habían peleado entre sí, y menos de la casa de Slytherin, al menos no públicamente. Draco por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de salir arrancando avergonzado, miraba para todos lados con cara de auxilio, lo que a Harry le causo mucha gracia, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.  
  
Ella ya estaba a 5 pasos de él, y Draco estaba que lloraba; jamas penso que su primer gran amor fuera así. En un tiempo de 2 segundos Draco estaba tirado en el suelo con un ojo que le dolía, miraba desconcertado.  
  
Sin saber que había pasado, Harry ya no aguanto más y estalló en risa, enseguida él también estuvo tirado en el suelo, lo único que vio fue un puño que iba directo a su cara, ella se dio vuelta y fue directo hacia Draco y le dijo (NE: yo diría... y le grito...):  
  
- ¡¡ DEVUÉLVEME MI VARITA A MENOS QUE QUIERAS TENER EL OTRO OJO IGUAL!!!!  
  
Draco no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo y lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar la mano para entregarle la varita; ella tomó su varita y se marchó, mientras todo el mundo la quedó mirando sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.  
  
Hasta aquí llega el capitulo 1, espero que les haya gustado y que nos dejen reviews. Prontito seguiremos con el capitulo 2, si les gusta este claro.  
  
AVISO DE ULTIMO MINUTO: para los que sean de CHILE y esten esperando desesperadamente el estreno de la 3 pelicula, cine hoyts ofrecera un pre-estreno el 10 de julio, la entrada esta a 2 mil y hay dos funciones, al menos en el de E. central, una a las 4:30 y la otra a las 7:30 de la tarde (paresco comercial de tv u.u' ). para que despues no digan que no les avise -

Ahora si me despido, Besos

Argie y Pady


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola nuevamente.....

El otro capitulo no tuvo mucha fama, ya que.....no....llego nin....ningun...re....review ; - ;

Espero que este tenga mas fama y alguien se apiade y nos deje un reviewcito..... PLEASE!!!!!!

este chap es un "pokito" mas largo que el otro, y queda en un punto mas emocionante tb...... ya no digo mas, si quieren saber lean...... y dejan un review de pasadita.......

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocidos de esta historia son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y firmas adyacentes.....los demas son propiedad de su autora Pady, ecepto Scarlett McDown que es mia; yo solo transcrivo y publico esta historia y ninguna de las dos ganamos nada con esto... y por cualquier duda de autor y editor, ya tenemos hasta contrato firmado....

NA: Notas autora (Pady)

NE: Notas editora (Argie)

* * *

Capitulo 2  
  
Malfoy quedó realmente asustado y no sabía que debía hacer para solucionar este gran problema en el que se había metido; se paro rápidamente y se sacudió un poco la túnica, al no poder abrir el ojo golpeado tenía la cara muy graciosa, cosa que a todos les causaba gracia.  
  
- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Potter!- Draco trataba de desquitar su ira con alguien, y el mas cercano era Harry  
  
- ¡¿ Mía?! ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Tu comenzaste la pelea!- gritaba Harry furioso, quien tan poco podía abrir el ojo por el dolor, también le dolía la cabeza y el trasero por el porrazo.  
  
- ¡¡Si tú no hubieras estado aquí yo no habría tenido este accidente!! ¡¡Ahora tendré que disculparme con esa chica!!  
  
- ¡¡Y SI TÚ NO HUBIERAS PUESTO ESA CARA DE ESPANTO Y PREOCUPACI"N NO SE HUBIERA NOTADO QUE ELLA TE GUSTA!!- gritó Harry ya casi sin aire de la rabia que tenía contra Draco.  
  
Malfoy ya estaba lo bastante avergonzado, enojado y adolorido, que ya no pudo aguantar que lo dejaran una vez más en ridículo; sin darse cuenta Draco esta sobre Harry dándole una paliza, Harry le devolvió el golpe tirándolo a unos centímetros de él, Draco se levanto para volver a golpearlo cuando, en ese momento, en el pasillo retumbo la voz de alguien.  
  
- ¡¡Petrificus Totalus!!- Hermione tenía su varita en la mano y con ella apuntaba a Draco, quien cayo al suelo totalmente inmóvil.  
  
Todos miraban a Harry con cara de susto, pensaban que le podían expulsar por aquella pelea; en ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente (NE: ha una velocidad increíblemente rápida), ya habían visto suficiente; Harry al verlos llegar recordó lo mal que se sentía, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia él para darle apoyo (NE: no como mi amiga que te da una palmada en la espalda, dice "apoyo moral" y sale corriendo más rápido que el correcaminos... ¬¬' ). Snape despetrificó a Draco para saber qué paso, Harry y Draco se veían muy mal, a Harry le sangraba la nariz y el ojo se le comenzó a tornar de color violeta (NE: por qué sera...O.o? ), igual que a Draco.  
  
- A ambas casas se les descontaran 50 puntos por culpa de ustedes 2, además de los castigos que se han ganado- les dijo severamente McGonagall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Malfoy no se le vio por el resto del día en el castillo, se paso toda la tarde en el jardín pensando como disculparse, estaba ensayando lo que iba a decir cuando vio llegar a la chica a la orilla del lago, llevaba unos libros en la mano, tomó uno de ellos y lo comenzó a leer; Draco se paro y arregló nuevamente, y fue hacia ella.  
  
- Hola- dijo Draco con voz suave y asustada por la reacción que ella pudiera tener, la chica lo miró, tomó sus libros y comenzó a marchar de vuelta al castillo.- ¡Espera, quiero disculparme!- la chica lo quedo mirando y volvió donde él estaba.  
  
- Bien, habla te escucho- le dijo ella; Draco sintió alivio, por lo menos ahora no lo había golpeado.  
  
- Lamento lo que paso, no quise hacerte daño, eso no iba para ti, era para el inútil de Potter.  
  
- Si lo sé, yo me interpuse para que no te dañaran, fue mi culpa.- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no querías que me pasara nada?- Preguntó él, entusiasmado con la respuesta de ella.  
  
La blanca piel de ella se tornó de un color rojo intenso y respondió:  
  
- No quiero ver a ninguno de mis compañeros de casa lastimado.- Aunque la verdad era porque a ella le gustaba Draco, ( NA: Y si que le gustaba) (NE: sólo un poquito u.u ) (NA: un poquito no mas ¬¬ ) pero no, ella no quería levantar sospechas.  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Draco decepcionado. Se sentaron en el pasto para conversar.  
  
- ¿Cómo está tu ojo?  
  
- Morado y me duele un poco- dijo él para hacerla reír, ella soltó una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual a Draco le gusto mucho.- Eres muy bonita sa....  
  
- ¿No has ido a la enfermería a que te vean el ojo?- le interrumpió para no dejarse llevar.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?- él insistía en coquetearle; ella lo miró y sonrió.  
  
- Me llamo Scarlett McDown  
  
- Que hermoso nombre- dijo él- Yo soy Draco Malfoy – ella se ri  
  
- Si, ya lo sé, eres famoso en la casa de Slytherin.  
  
- ¡Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el jardín? Dijo Draco esperando a que ella dijera que sí ( NE: cara de Draco... =)... )  
  
- No, ( NE: cara de Draco... = (...) mejor vamos a la enfermería para que te den algo para deshinchar tu ojo.- que en ese momento lo tenía totalmente morado y lo único que se notaba del ojo era una rayita a causa de la hinchazón.  
  
Se pararon del pasto y se encaminaron juntos a la enfermería; al llegar a la enfermería ( NE: no creen que se repite mucho la palabra enfermería?.....) Madame Pomfrey atendió a Draco, lo sentó en una camilla donde 'curiosamente' estaba Harry, también sentado junto a Ron y Hermione que lo acompañaban; Draco se sentó a los pies de la camilla dándole la espalda a Harry, sólo para no pelear de nuevo, al menos no enfrente de Scarlett; Draco se sentía muy bien al lado de Scarlett ( NA: cuando no estaba enojada) (NE: que chistosa...¬¬'... no soy tan cascarrabias )  
  
Ella se acercó a Harry para disculparse por lo del combo (NE: qué combo?... si sólo fue un golpecito O.ò ), En ese momento Draco no soporto que su chica hablara con alguien de Gryffindor, y mucho menos su peor enemigo (Potter) ( NE: suya? A que hora? ); se paro apresuradamente para ir hacia ellos a pelear, pero Scarlett se percato de esto y sujeto a Draco por la cintura (NE: como me gustaría que esta parte SI fuera real....; - ;), Draco quedo inmóvil y se puso rojo desde la cabeza a los pies, aprecia un verdadero semáforo.  
  
- ¡Siéntate ahora!- Madame Pomfrey había vuelto con una cajita metálica.  
  
Draco se sentó de inmediato y miraba fijamente el suelo mientras se le pasaba lo rojo; Madame Pomfrey le aplico un poco de crema en el sector hinchado de la cara, enseguida la hinchazón desapareció al igual que el color rojo que tenía Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey hizo lo mismo con Harry...  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? Vine en cuanto pude- había llegado a la enfermería una chica delgada de pelo largo y liso de un color azul oscuro, tenía unos ojos hermosos, eran pequeños y de un bonito color azul cielo, también usaba chasquilla, la cual le complementaba su apariencia de ángel.  
  
- ¡Evelyn! Que bueno verte, te eche de menos- a Harry se le había alegrado el día, la persona mas apreciada para él ya había llegado, Harry abrazo a la chica fuertemente y luego la beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Hola Scarlett- saludo la chica llamada Evelyn muy animada, Scarlett le devolvió el saludo y se abrazaron; todos quedaron desconcertados, nadie había visto jamas a alguien de Gryffindor y Slytherin llevarse tan bien; a Draco ya le comenzaba a salir humo de las orejas, entonces Scarlett explicó que Evelyn Halliwell y ella eran muy buenas amigas desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts y no por in en dos casas distintas iban a ser rivales.  
  
Harry agradeció a Madame Pomfrey y se fue con sus amigos y Evelyn, Draco, en cambio, ni miro a Madame Pomfrey al salir de la enfermería junto a Scarlett. A salida de la enfermería vieron a Harry y Evelyn besándose, lo que a Draco le dio mucha envidia, al igual que ha Scarlett.  
  
Los dos se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, Draco sentía que volaba, ni cuando estuvo de novio con Pansy Parkinson sintió esto, se puede decir que estaba totalmente marcando ocupado; Scarlett, roja como semáforo, miraba a Draco ansiosa, ella jamás había tenido novio, ni había dado un beso, y por primera ves se sentía completa y totalmente feliz; ya no había obstáculos para el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Draco se acercó a ella cada vez mas, ya podía tocar la nariz de ella con la suya, entonces.....

* * *

TATATATANNNNN!!!!!! (musica de suspenso) 

FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO!!!! espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren saber como continua tienen que dejarme un review..... para los que no saben: ven la ventanita hay abaji, donde dice "sumit review" ?, lo unico que deben hacer es apretar el boton de al lado donde dice "GO" y me dejan un review (esto es para una amiga mia que no sabe)

Creo que no se podian dejar reviews anónimo, pero ya arregle ese problema, creo, si no pueden mandar un review con sus criticas, comentarios, tomatasos, lechigasos, etc...(no se aceptan ni ladrillasos ni piedrasos, amenazas de muerte son mas aceptable), pueden mandarme un mail a y yo os respondere......

Gracias por leer y espero al meno 1 review...... POR PIEDAD!!!!

BESOS A TODOS

Argie (curny / prongs)


	3. Capitulo 3

Holas....

y aki esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, que va dedicado a todos aquellos que mandaron reviews, y a los que no mandaron pero igual leyeron también n.n'.....

este capitulo es un poco corto, pero el cuarto se viene con todo, ya que tendre que cambiarle el ratin para publicarlo poruqe a la Pady esta se le fue muy lejos la imaginacion ¬¬'.....

**Disclaimer:** esta historia esta escrita por Pady, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana; yo sólo edito y publico esta historia; cualquier personaje reconocido pertenece a la marca Harry Potter, de J.K.Rowling y firmas adyacentes, ecepto Scarlett McDown que es mia, pero se la presto a Pady......

cualquier duda respecto a la relacion autor-editor, es todo legal con contrato y todo.....

NA:_ Notas Autora_ (Pady)  
NE: _Notas Editora_ (Argie, osea yo n.n )

* * *

Capitulo 3  
  
Entonces ella recordó que él tenía novia, y se alejo de él rápidamente (NA: iba a lamentar esa decisión muuuuucho tiempo) ( NE: si que se arrepentiría nuestra bella protagonista....ú.'' )  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco volviendo en sí (NE: el pobrecito se quedo con las ganas...)  
  
- No me voy a dejar llevar tan fácil como lo hace tu novia- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado para que Draco captara el mensaje, pero como este todavía estaba volando en las nubes no entendió inmediatamente.  
  
Draco sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua congelada, había recordado que todavía estaba de novio y no podía estar con dos a la vez (NE: bueno, si podía, pero no duraría entero mucho tiempo antes de que alguna lo matara...); Tenía que hacer algo, y para complicar el asunto había llegado Pansy Parkinson a su lado; tenía a su novia al lado de él y a la mujer a la que amaba al frente. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"; Tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre con miles de dudas dándole vueltas. Pansy se acerco a besarle pero él se alejó rápidamente, entonces Pansy supo inmediatamente de que se trataba t miró a Scarlett, quien miraba a Draco interrogante.  
  
-¡¿De qué se trata esto Draco?! ¿Qué haces con ella?- Pansy comenzó a enojarse y a chillar, miraba a Scarlett con cara de odio, quien no dudó en devolverle la mirada de odio a la chica Parkinson; Draco, que ya estaba medio aturdido con las dos chicas ahí, no sabía que haría si se ponían a pelear.  
  
- ¡Lo que yo hubiera estado hablando con Draco no es tu problema!- Scarlett ya estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia y comenzó a gritarle a Pansy, esta se acerco a Scarlett dispuesta a pegarle cuando Draco se interpuso entre las dos para evitar una pelea entre ambas; entonces Draco pensó en Harry y en lo afortunado que era al estar con la mujer que amaba y que no haya otra peleándose también por él.  
  
-¡Draco quiero una explicación!- Pansy le gritaba en la oreja ya muy enojada, Scarlett estaba roja de rabia y Draco comenzó a asustarse, no quería ser golpeado por esa chica nuevamente.  
  
- Vamos Pansy, tenemos que conversar- Draco sólo quería alejarse de los puños de Scarlett y aclarar todo con Pansy; Draco tomó del brazo a Pansy y se alejaron rápidamente...  
  
-¡Scarlett! Por fin te encontramos, te hemos buscado por todo el castillo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- las amigas de Scarlett habían llegado, querían que ella les contara todo lo que había pasado, y se encaminaron rápidamente a la casa de Slytherin.

&#%&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#

Malfoy llevó a Pansy hacia el jardín para aclarar este problema.  
  
-¿Me vas a decir que estabas hablando con ella?  
  
- No, no te lo voy a decir porque ya estoy cansado de que me preguntes todo; una cosa es que seas mi novia y no existan secretos entre nosotros, pero otro cosa en que trates de controlar mi vida; de eso me aburrí, y para serte sincero, no sé porqué estoy contigo- Draco ya no sabía que decía, pero se sentía muy bien al decirlo, se había desahogado.  
  
-¡¡Tu padre nos juntó, ya te olvidaste!!- Pansy gritaba muy fuerte, parecía una loca con ataque de histeria.  
  
- Sí, ya lo sé, pero mi padre está encerrado en Azkaban, y yo esta vez voy a guiarme por mi corazón y por mis deseos; y aunque sé que te dolerá lo que te diré, tengo que decirlo, porque ya no te quiero engañar, ni engañarme a mí mismo- Draco se estaba poniendo tartamudo, miraba a Pansy y se asustaba  
  
-¡Draco dime lo que tienes que decirme ahora!- Pansy seguía gritando; Draco se alejó un poco de Pansy  
  
-¡Qui...quie....ro qu... que te...ter....mi...mi...nemos!  
  
-¡Hasta que te salió! ¿Es por ella verdad? ¡Es por la chica esa de 5 año!- Pansy se había parado y caminaba hacia Draco, este estaba muy asustado- ¡Esta bien terminamos, pero no quiero que me busques nunca más, ni siquiera como amiga!- ¡Paf!- Pansy le había dado una cachetada a Malfoy- ¡Mujeriego!- le grito para después marcharse echa una furia.  
  
En la mejilla de Malfoy quedaron 5 dedos marcados y de un color rojo intenso (NE: así como en Inuyasha, cuando Miroku le toca el trasero a Sango....n.n ); Se sintió tan aliviado de haber aclarado todo con Pansy, bueno, al menos él lo aclaró, ella sólo había gritado; De pronto se sintió tan mal por haber desobedecido a su padre, y lo peor de todo es que el sábado tenía que ir a verlo a la prisión y tendría que contarle todo.

* * *

Y FIN DE ESTE CORTO CAPITULO......

espero les haya gustado y no por que este sea corto dejen de leer, les aseguro que el proximo es mas largo y mas emocionante, aunque es un poco mas fuerte, de echo, si hay menores entre l publico no es recomendable que lo lean.....

y ahora, ha responder los reviews....= )

**sara fenix black:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y eso que sólo has leído hasta el cap. 2, ya estoy escribiendo el 6°; con respecto a lo del beso, aki tienes la respuesta a tu duda, lo que si te puedo asegurar que hay de todo un poco; también espero que el draco que en la historia te guste ( en el cuarto ya no es tan inocente, se viene con todo)

Evelyn soy yo, quize hacer realidad mi sueño, ya que en la vida real no podre hacerlo u.u', entonces lo realizó en mi historia, pero mi verdaderon nombre es florencia, en el fic me llamo Evelyn y mis amigas me dicen Pady. Si quieres puedes escribirme a mi mail (no msn) sigue mandando tus reviews, byes....Pady

Sarita, ahora la que escribe soy yo, Argie, gracias por tu review, fue el primero y nos emociono mucho n.n.... como ves otra ves a adivinado.....tienes abierto el ojo interior ¿verdad?..... bueno, ahi arriba esta la respuesta textual de mi amiga, espero te siga gustando la historia y dejes mas reviews.....Argie.

**Paulina Malfoy:** antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por tu review, si, tal ves me acompleje un poco pero no mucho porque a mis compañeros les encanto mi historia, y no te preocupes, despues de este los otros chaps son mas largosy con mas suspenso.

disculpa si no puedo escribir mas seguido pero yo no tengo internet, pero mi amiga Argie (seguro la conoces) (N.Argie: hola n.n ) si tiene y ella publica por mi y me entrega los reviews que recibo. sigue escribiendome para estar en contacto, si quieres mi mail es y mi verdadero nombre es florencia, pero en el fic soy evelyn y mi apodo es Pady.....nos leemos....Pady

Holas Paulina: yo soy la editora oficial del fic, la que publica t ha quedado muy feliz por tu review, la verdad, pady si se acomplejo, pero yo que soy tan buena, tome a hurtadillas su cuaderno y se lo empece a mostrar a todo el curso.....jejeje.... no estuvo muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta de mi treta, pero cuando la comenzaron a felicitar y a pedirle que continuara, se olvido de sus planes para asecinarme y continuo escribiendo, mientras yo repartia la direccion de la historia a los que tuvieran internet.......gracias por lo de talentosas..... nos emociono y no ha despegado a la pobre pady de su cuaderno......jejeje.....realmente se puso contenta..... ni con vinagre se le podia quitar la sonrisa, hasta intente con limón y nada u.u'....pero bueno, gracias, muchas gracias por tu review, y comprendo tu vagancia por no dejar review, yo tb la sufro; espero que te siga gustando y que superes la vagancia para que dejes otro review-sube-animos......Argie

**Itzumi n.n:** holas!....haber, eres....no eres el fantasma del sotano.......no eres la McGonagall malvada de la pinaud........no eres la Snape de educación fisica.......eres......LA ROMY!!!......¿adivine?.......bueno, he de adimitir que ya perdia las esperanzas de ver un review tuyo, pero no me has traicionado.....jejejeje......a la flo le encanto y dice que espera que sigas leyendo y que no te olvides de dejar un review, mientras que a mi me tiene como elfo domestico escribiendo.....digo, mientras yo publico n.n' .... espero te cuides y te vemos para agosto, bueno, yo te veo en la red n.n''.....hasta la proxina y deja mas reviews ¿si?..... por cierto, me encanto el cd, gracias, besos......Argie

**Hermy25:** me alegra de que te guste y ya la estamos continuando, sigue leyendo.....Pady

Que guste que te guste lo que a mi me gusto y espero te siga gustando......¿entendiste?..... bueno, tratare de leer tu historia cuando pueda, ya que todavía tengo que leer un libro pal cole y hacer un trabajo con el u.u'.....pero tratare de darme una vuelta por tu historia, aunque este toda pegada, es que me enredo cuando estan asi, pero leere y te dejare un review en cuanto el tiempo lo quiera ok?, gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo y dejando mas reviews......Argie

**Muchita:** sabes, tu nombre se me hace familiar pero ¿de donde?...... tendra algo que ver con un edifio rojo con blanco donde se encuentran mis "amados" profesores?.....tal ves si......Bueno, cabrita, ¿como tai poh?.... la flo dice que muchas gracias por tu review, y que yo te escribo porque ella no se puede pasar por un ciber, y que esperes a que llegues al 6° porque ahi si que te reiras..... y yo no dejare que te pase el cuaderno asi que si quieres saber que mas pasa tendraque dejar review como todos los demas = )......por cierto, vas mañana donde la vale ¿verdad? espero que si y verte por ahi pos.... cuidate y hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente....ah! y sigue dejando reviews.....byes y besos....Argie

eso es todo por ahora, hasta el proximo chap, y dejen reviews ¿SI? POR FISS!!!!!

BESOS......Argie y Pady


	4. Capitulo 4

Y ESTOY DE REGRESO!!!

para alegria de algunos y desgracia de otros he regresado con el cuarto chapter de mi amiga Pady.... la pobre se esmero con este, aunque una advertencia....si sois muy pequeños, o de mente muy limpia, no leas el final....

**Disclaimer:** lo que se reconosca no es nuestro, bla bla bla....esto es puro fanatismo, mas bla bla y bla... y esta historia esta hecha a base deuna historia, pero no todo los aconteciemientos son lo que pasa al final....

NA: Notas Autora (Pady)

NE: Notas Editora (osea yo...Argie)

y ahora, con el GRAN agradeciemiento de Pady por sus reviews, los dejo conla historia......

* * *

Capitulo 4  
  
En la mejilla de Malfoy quedaron 5 dedos marcados y de un color rojo intenso (NE: así como en Inuyasha, cuando Miroku le toca el trasero a Sango....n.n ); Se sintió tan aliviado de haber aclarado todo con Pansy, bueno, al menos él lo aclaró, ella sólo había gritado; De pronto se sintió tan mal por haber desobedecido a su padre, y lo peor de todo es que el sábado tenía que ir a verlo a la prisión y tendría que contarle todo.  
  
Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se acercaba la hora de la cena, Draco se sentía tan mal por lo de su padre. Pero a la vez tenía la esperanza de ser feliz junto a la mujer que amaba, Scarlett. Draco se encaminó al castillo con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro; cuando se acercaba al gran comedor vio a tres chicas sentadas en una banca a la salida del gran comedor, una de ellas estaba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que sus dos amigas trataban de consolarla. El reconoció a dos de ellas, una era Scarlett, y la que lloraba era Evelyn, novia de Harry, también había una chica de Ravenclaw, al parecer también de 5, era alta como las otras chicas, de pelo largo y muy liso, de un color muy peculiar, verde petróleo con visos rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran amarillos pálido, y su cuerpo era delgado y formadito que le complementaba la armonía de su ser. Draco se acercó a las chicas para hablar con Scarlett.  
  
-¡Hola!- saludo Draco muy animoso, Scarlett le miró con cara de "te equivocas de momento" (NE: o lo que aki llamados desubicado.....)  
  
-¿Qué quieres Draco? No ves que estoy ocupada- le dijo Scarlett  
  
- Sí, por favor, nos puedes dejar solas- le dijo la Ravenclaw  
  
-¡¿Y quién eres tú para venir a echarme?!- Draco se había molestado  
  
-¡¡¡Ella es mi segunda mejor amiga, se llama Natalie Dawson y tiene tanto derecho como Evelyn y yo para poder echarte, ahora te VAS!!!- Scarlett ya se había puesto roja de la rabia y se le acababa el aire de tanto gritar, mientras Evelyn y Natalie la sujetaba para que no golpeara, nuevamente, a Draco, este aprovechando el momento arranco hacia el gran comedor (NE: pobrecito, siempre le gritan, va a quedar traumado si sigue así.....)  
  
"¿Qué le pasaría a Evelyn?" pensó Draco  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Dónde estabas?- Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin y le habían guardado un puesto a Draco, él se sentó a cenar junto con sus amigos; desde el otro extremo de la mesa lo miraba Pansy con cara de odio -¿Qué paso Draco? ¿Por qué esta tan enojada contigo?- Crabbe le miraba intrigado.  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas Crabbe?- le dijo Draco  
  
- Goyle le pregunto si te había visto y casi nos golpea, se puso a gritar y a reclamarnos- le contó Crabbe  
  
- Bueno, termine con Pansy- dijo Draco relajado, dejando a sus dos gorilas, perdón digo amigos, desconcertados  
  
-¿Por qué....o mejor dicho, por quién?- le interrogo Goyle  
  
- La verdad...- Draco dudo antes de confesárselo a sus amigos- me gusta una chica de 5° año, se llama Scarlett y...  
  
-¿De qué casa es?- dijeron los otros dos a coro interrumpiendo a Draco  
  
- Si se quedan callados les cuento.  
  
-¡¡¡SI!!!  
  
- Es de Slytherin  
  
-¡Eh! Eres todo un matador- se burlo Goyle  
  
-¡Cállate Goyle!- le ordeno Draco, no quería seguir escuchando estupideces, si supieran que ella ni en cuanta lo toma (NE: o como aquí se dice, no lo pesca ni en bajada....), pensaba Draco; Malfoy se paso todo el resto de la cena observando si se acercaba Scarlett a la mesa de Slytherin; a mitad de la cena se levantaron 4 chicas, dos de Gryffindor y 2 de Hufflepuff, tomaron algunos platos de comida y salieron del gran comedor con dirección a la biblioteca; Draco quería seguirlas, así que se levanto y se encamino detrás de ellas.  
  
Las chicas caminaron hasta el baño del primer piso, donde entraron, cosa que ha Draco le pareció sospechosa, ya que ahí nadie entraba porque se encontraba Myrtle la Llorona. Draco se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que las chicas salieran del baño; ya había pasado media hora desde que las chicas habían entrado al baño, cuando Draco, ya aburrido de esperar, se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta para ver lo que estaban haciendo las chicas; las cuatros chicas que habían entrado, junto a tres mas, estaban sentadas formando un círculo en el suelo, también estaba el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona incorporado al grupo; Malfoy lograba escuchar toda la conversación.  
  
- No te enojes por tonterías Ev; Si seguro que sólo son amigos- dijo una chica de Gryffindor a la que todos llamaban Muchy, alta, delgada, de piel trigueña, ojos de color miel, labios grandes, carnosos y rojos, y de cabello largo, no en exceso, negro con visos rojizos.  
  
- Ev no llores ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta explicándole lo que sientes?- dijo otra chica de Hufflepuff mediana, delgada, de piel trigueña, ojos verdes, boca pequeña y roja, de pelo azul y un cuerpo bien formado, llamada Anaís.  
  
Al lado de Scarlett estaba Evelyn, y al lado de esta había una chica mas bien tranquila, alta y delgada, ojos azul claro y pelo rojo con visos negros, muy liso hasta la altura de los hombros, a la que todas llamaban Samy, por lo que Draco dedujo que se llamaba Samantha, y era Hufflepuff; al lado de ella había una chica de Gryffindor de contextura normal, pelo en melena y negro, de tez blanca y ojos café claro, sus labios eran rojo pasivo, lo que le hacia resaltar su palidez, ella era la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor llamada Amy; al lado de ella se encontraba Natalie que cerraba el círculo.  
  
Terminada la comida todas se pararon y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Draco miraba para todos lados en busca de un lugar para esconderse, sin saber que hacer, pero para su suerte había una estatua, Draco se tiro detrás de la estatua; las chicas salieron en orden, cada chica se fue para su casa, Evelyn se fue acompañada de Amy y Muchy, Natalie se fue sola, Samantha se fue con Anaís, mientras que Scarlett se fue sola dirección a las mazmorras.  
  
Scarlett llego a la puerta de la casa de Slytherin y dijo la contraseña – Sangre Sucia- y las paredes se abrieron dejando pasar a la chica a la sala común. La sala estaba totalmente vacía, ella se sentó en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a la entrada; se sentí tan cansada que se reclinó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en este, y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la entrada, pero Scarlett no se dio cuenta  
  
Scarlett estaba muy bien, más relajada y descansando, hasta que sintió unas manos grandes y tibias que le acariciaban el cuello; ella dio un salto en el sofá, despertando, y se volteó para ver quien era.  
  
-¡Malfoy!- dijo sobresaltada. El se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocando un cosquilleo en la nuca de Scarlett y con escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, mientras hacia esto Draco a la vez le quitaba la túnica, luego le quito el chaleco y la corbata; ella aprovechando, ya le había sacado la túnica, el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa (NE: rápida la chica ¬¬''.....); Draco comenzó a sacarle la blusa, mientras recorría con su boca desde la de ella hasta el cuello; él ya estaba casi sobre ella cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada......

* * *

TATATATANNNN!!!!!! 

quien ha entrado?

los chicos dejaran su esforzado labor para ver quien entro?

por qué lloraba Evelyn?

Le escribira la carta a Harry?

estas y otras dudas serán resueltas en el siguiente chapter, pero como todo en la vida, no sera gratuito....el precio, sus reviews, mientra mas reciva menos me demorare....asi que, ya lo saben, si quieren que esto siguam deben dejar un reviews ("intrucciones de envio en el capitulo 2")...

y ahora....LOS REVIEWS........

**NaBlack:** Gracias por eso de la madera, me susbiste la autoestima....la gracia era que te gustara, y ha logrado su meta!....por respecto a lo de Harry y Evelyn, ya se sabran mas cosas sobre ellos, el día aún no acaba....jeje...y en lo referido a los reviews, ni un problema por el instructivo, al principio yo tb estaba muy perdida respecto e ellos, pero con el tiempo se va prendiendo.....me alegra que te gustara esta historia y ojala siguas leyendo y ahora que ya sabes dejar reviews, te emociones y dejes otro.....

**sara fenix black:** Pues ami tanpoco me cae bien la pansy esa, es una antipática dos neuronas.... no se si Pady valla a hacer la visita a Azkaban, pero espero que si......lo de arepentirse, creeme fue una dedición muy dura, pero lo justo es justo......aki esta el 4, espero te guste, porque es un poco para adultos....jeje....ademas, tu casi siempre eres de los primeros reviews que recibo ¿porque sera?......y lo del ojo interior, o es eso, o es que sabes mucho de lógica.....bueno, espero dejes otro review para la colección......

**COtE BLack:** y ya seguimos!....sé que no es importante los reviews, porque hay gente que lee y les da la vagancia dejar un review, a mi me pasa, pero como es la primera historia de Pady, le hace mucha ilución que ha alguien le guste, aunque, en lo personal, a mi me encanta.....algunos de los hechos estan basados en cosas que nos han pasado, y todo comenzó porque a alguien se le ocurrio decir que el malfoy de la peli se parecia al chico que me gusta...ba..... y de mi experiencia con él, a mi BUENA amiga se le ocurrio esta historia........gracias por darnos tu opinion, y nos alegra que te guste, espero que este chap no sea la ecepcion y te dejes un review...

**Muchiña la bkn:** hola po muchy....la vale manda a decir que espera que pa la proxima vallas, la flore no fue, y yo si fui....aunque tu no lo creas, nos separamos, por ese dia.....la flo te dice que lleves las láminas, pero ahora si porque siempre se te olvida.....la gracia esta en dejarlos metidos arto tiempo, asi se dignan a dejar review, los proximos capitulos ya estan escritos, y debo decirte que estan MUY! buenos.... no se si te los prestamos en el cole, tenemos nuestras dudas.....bueno po cabra, te dejo, mira que estoy tratando de publicar este capitulo desde hace como dos días y aun no puedo....-.-'.....Besos, te estamos viendo...Byes!

BUENO, eso son toditos los reviews, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, a los que estuvieron a punto de apreta el bton "GO", y a los que leyeron y no se les antojo dejar opinion....a todos ellos y ustedes, gracias......y no se olviden de dejar un review, no importa que sea chiquito, la intencion es lo que vale......

SE DESPIDEN.....Argie y Pady


	5. Capitulo 5

**HOLAS !**

**Argie:** sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde nuestra última publicación

**Pady:** ¬¬ pero eso no era responsabilidad de la autora

**Argie:** esta bien! lo confieso! yo soy la culpable!.....pero fue el destino el que estaba en mi contra......

**Pady:** agosto era el que estaba contra ti

**Argie:** digamos que este ha sido un mes un tanto movidito =P

**Pady:** y el mas movido de todos

**Argie:** comencemos a enumerar......1 estuve enferma en cama

**Pady:** despues fue el aniverdario del colegio

**Argie:** en el que se me rompieron mis lentecitos y era la copia exacta de un topo

**Pady:** trabajos, pruebas, presentaciones y disertaciones.....

**Argie:** despues una pequeña tragedia familiar que afecto mi animo....

**Pady:** que termina con la cancelacion del uso telefónico por un tiempo...

**Argie:** pero finalmnente he podido venir y traer el siguiente capitulo de este fic, para sacarlos/as de la duda.....si sere malvada, dejarlos con la duda casi un mes =P...... por cierto, creo que nunca les he dicho que practicamente odio agosto

**Pady:** a mi ya me lo habias dicho

**Argie:** si pero tu eres casi mi hermana, si me conoces tan bien como mi madre.....¬¬''

**Pady:** eso si -.-'..... piensas publicar o k?

**Argie:** ay verdad! ya se me estaba olvidando =Þ.........bueno, después de mi explicacio con ayuda de mi testigo y autora de esta historia, les dejo con el 5 chap......

**Pady y Argie:** cualquier personaje que reconoscan no es de nuestra propiedad....... si quieren usar algunos que si son nuestros, como Evelyn Halliwell o Scarlett McDown, solo pidanlo y nosotras se los prestamos.........

NA: Notas de Autora (de Pady)

NE: Notas de Editora (de Argie)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Una figura alta de cabello negro grasoso entró en la sala común. ¡Horror! Era Snape. Draco y Scarlett seguían en plena acción

-¡¡¡Malfoy y McDown!!! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? (NE: pobrecito, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no hace nada parecido, que ya ni se acuerda....XD....)

Draco se cayó del sofá de la impresión y Scarlett tomó a Malfoy para cubrirse con él; Snape dio 4 zancadas y llego donde estaban ellos; Draco alcanzó la túnica de Scarlett y se la puso a ella, lo cual él no quería hacer porque le gustaba más con el sujetador.

-¿Y usted no se piensa poner nada Sr. Malfoy?- Draco y Scarlett estaban de un color rojo en tonalidad ultra intenso.- ¡Ambos vengan a mi oficina!- dijo Snape mirándolos- Eh...Mejor vístanse primero- dijo por último Snape con un tono gracioso. (NE: claro como con él no pasa nada, sólo le queda burlarse de los que atrapa "infraganti"....¬¬)

Después de 5 minutos los tres se encaminaban a la mazmorra que Snape llamaba oficina; Draco miraba a Scarlett que iba muy roja y no despegaba la mirada del suelo, debía parecerle muy interesante en ese momento.

-¡Entren!- les ordenó Snape- tomen asiento- ambos obedecieron- Sr. Malfoy, quiero que me explique qué fue lo que acabo de ver en la sala común (NE: Ven! Les dije que ya ni se acordaba.... cómo sera que hasta tiene que pedirle a un alumno que le explique =Þ.....)

- Nada señor, sólo un momento de debilidad- contestó Draco, Scarlett le miró con cara de fusilamiento

- Si Sr., le prometo que no volverá a pasar- contestó Scarlett y Draco la miro como si le hubieran dicho que Navidad se canceló, ella le devolvió la mirada como si le dijera "y lo digo en serio"

- Puede retirarse señorita McDown, usted, señor Malfoy, quédese- ordenó Snape, Scarlett se fue avergonzada y enojada a la vez.- Malfoy, quiero saber ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Parkinson?

- Nada señor, sólo que decidí terminar con ella

- Pero ¿Por qué?- insistió Snape (NE: que copuchento ¬¬')

- Porque me gusta otras chica

-¿La señorita McDown?- a Draco se le subieron los colores, Snape había dado justo en el clavo- entonces ¿Por qué me mintió, Sr. Malfoy?- Snape tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba directamente a Malfoy.

- No lo sé Sr., no sé porque lo dije, la verdad es que lo que estabamos haciendo fue todo por iniciativa mía, ella no se quería dejar llevar Sr. (NE: eso es lo k tu crees.....ejem...de dónde salió eso? n.n....)

-¡¿Ah si?! Pero se dejo llevar de todas formas- dijo Snape con una risita irónica- ¿Qué le piensas decir a tu padre el sábado?

- Todavía no lo sé Sr., pero algo se me va a ocurrir, aun tengo tiempo.

- Bueno, piense en algo rápido Sr. Malfoy, ahora puede retirarse - le dijo Snape

- Gracias Sr.- Draco se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

- Y que no suceda de nuevo de acuerdo Sr. Malfoy- le dijo Snape mientras que Draco se ponía rojo nuevamente

- Si señor, no va a pasar nada- Draco salió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la casa de Slytherin -¡Sangre sucia!- la puerta se abrió nuevamente; Draco buscó con la mirada a Scarlett hasta encontrarla, estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea leyendo un libro grueso, el rubio se acercó Scarlett -¿Podemos hablar?

Ella le miró con desprecio- ¡No, no podemos hablar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no?!- protesto Draco

-¡¡¿Por qué no?!! ¡¡¡¿Qué por qué no?!!! ¡¡¡Yo te voy a decir por qué no!!!- Scarlett estaba MUY enojada – 1.- eres un sinvergüenza; 2.- eres un engreído y piensas que todas las chicas se derriten por ti – la chica enumeraba contando con los dedos mientras que sus ojos echaban chispas de la rabia- 3.-eres un mentiroso; 4.- abusador con la gente que confía en ti.

-¡¡Y 5!!... ¡Esta bien ya entendí! No necesitas seguir nombrando- dijo Draco interrumpiendo a la chica.

Scarlett salió hecha una furia de la casa de Slytherin, fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer (NE: es que la comida pone de buenas a cualquiera =P...) y después fue a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba una chica de estatura mediana, ojos azules y pelo negro azulado, piel trigueña, ni muy gorda o muy flaca, ella también era de Slytherin y su nombre era Mina; al lado de ella había otra chica alta, de pelo café largo y liso, ojos café, delgada y de piel blanca, una Gryffindor llamada Flavia, estaban sentadas junto a la profesora de diferenciado, su nombre era "Tonks", tenía el pelo rosado, alta y delgada, de piel clara.

- Hola- saludo Scarlett- ¿Qué hacen?

-Ah! Hola Scarlett- le saludaron las 3 chicas a la vez- hablábamos de Quiddich ¿quieres unirte?- dijo Tonks que era tan alocada como sus alumnas; Scarlett se sentó con cara baja mirando la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Flavia mirándola con preocupación

- Nada, es sólo que tuve un momento romántico con Draco, pero cuando se estaba poniendo mejor llegó Snape y nos arruino el momento- dijo con fastidio (NE: ese Snape es un inoportuno = ( ....)

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Qué les dijo?- preguntaron todas a un mismo tiempo atropellándose con las palabras.

- Nada, sólo dijo que no se repitiera, pero por alguna razón a Snape no le pareció extraño lo que había pasado porque Draco tenía mucho que ver con lo que habíamos hecho- Scarlett analizaba el asunto tomando cada detalle.

Estaban conversando cuando entró una chica llorando silenciosamente con un rollo de pergamino en la mano, era Evelyn

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- dijo Scarlett quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Voy a escribirle una carta a Harry- dijo Evelyn mirando a Scarlett extrañada por verla llorar, -¿Y a ti qué te paso? ¡Ah...Ya sé! ¿Qué te hizo el estúpido de Malfoy?- Evelyn se unió al resto de las chicas, aunque manteniendo su distancia con Tonks, Scarlett le contó todo lo ocurrido a su amiga, con lujo de detalles, cosa que no había hecho con las demás.

Al pasar una hora las 3 chicas que habían llegado primero se levantaron y después de despedirse se marcharon quedando solamente Scarlett y Evelyn.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Ev?- le pregunto Scarlett

- Voy a escribirle la carta al tonto de Potter- contesto la mencionada

-¡Ah!....Ahora es el tonto de Potter, ¿Te ayudo?- Scarlett

- Bueno- acepto Evelyn la ayuda y ambas se pusieron a escribir. -¿Qué le pongo?

- Empieza por su nombre, sería buena idea ¿no?- ironizo Scarlett

- Sí, tienes razón n.n'

_Harry:_

-¿Qué más?- pregunto la Gryffindor

-¡No sé, escribe lo que sientes!- se exaspero Scarlett

- Bueno, pero no es necesario que grites- se quejó Evelyn mientras la Slytherin soltaba un bufido.

_Harry:_

_¿Quisiera saber que es lo que pasa entre nosotros, el por qué de nuestra distancia?_

-¿No estará muy cursi?- pregunto Evelyn

-¡Pero si tú eres cursi!- respondió Scarlett alzándose de hombros

Después de dos horas y cinco intentos para terminar la carta.......

_Amándote más que la primera vez_

_Evelyn_

Scarlett al leer la carta, la cual ocupaba todo el rollo de pergamino, se puso a llorar- ¡Está muy bonita!

- Si, gracias....eh?....¡¿Se la podrías entregar?!- Scarlett paró inmediatamente de llorar como si le hubieran apretado un botón y miro a su amiga fijamente

-¡¡¡¿Cómo que le entregue la carta a Potter?!!! ¿Te volviste loca?- pregunto la Slytherin ô.O

-¡No! ¡Y por primera vez en mi vida estoy cuerda!- respondió Evelyn rápidamente- tengo un plan- dijo poniendo esa cara de que la ampolleta se le había encendido

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Scarlett con reserva, los planes de Evelyn podían dar miedo

-¡Yo me encargo de entretener a Draco y tú llevas a Harry al mismo lugar para entregarle la carta, y así, cuando Draco te vea entregándole una carta a Harry le darán celos!- Evelyn dio a conocer su plan como si diera el plan de batalla contra Voldemort

-¿Y ese es tu "brillante" plan- ironizó Scarlett dudando que Draco pudiera tener celos por ella

-¿Se te ocurre otro? ¬¬

- No

-¡Entonces no te quejes!- le regaño Evelyn- a propósito ¿Qué hora es?

Ambas chicas se miraron para luego ver sus respectivos relojes- ¡¡¡SON LAS 11!!! ¡Ya deberíamos estar durmiendo!- las chicas tomaron sus libros y salieron de la biblioteca a una velocidad digna de FlashMan

-¡Mañana en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo efectuaremos nuestro plan!- le dijo Evelyn a Scarlett en tono de confidencia al mas puro estilo militar.

- Bueno ¿Y el testamento...perdón quiero decir la carta?

- Toma ¬¬

Las chicas se separaron al final del corredor y cada una se dirigió a su sala común respectivamente. Al llegar Scarlett a la sala común de Slytherin vio a Draco, quien se acercaba a ella con una mirada acusadora.

-¡¿Ves la hora que es?! ¿Con quién estabas?- le dijo el rubio mirándola intrigado, con una mirada propia de un padre retando a su hija por llegar a esas horas

- Eso a ti no te importa, estoy cansada, buenas noches- le dijo ella para luego desaparecer a medida que subía la escalera que daba a su cuarto, dejando a Draco boquiabierto por su respuesta.

Mientras que Evelyn, por su parte, también tenía problemas con Harry.

-¡Hace dos horas que te espero!- le reprocho el chico cuando Evelyn acababa de cruzar la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba en la biblioteca ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por mi? ¿No estabas con tu amiguita Tonks? Por eso me buscabas a mí ¡Sólo para no aburrirte! (NE: a una que la atacaron los celos.....¬ )

- Oye, yo no....- trato de explicarse Harry pero fue interrumpido por cierta Gryffindor de 5

-¡¡Cállate! Tengo sueño así que, buenas noches- Evelyn subió la escalera y ya iba llegando al dormitorio de las chicas de 5

Harry sacó la varita - _¡Accio Evelyn! _– la mencionada se desprendió del suelo antes de alcanzar la manilla de su cuarto y voló por el aire aterrizando en el sofá junto a Harry

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- le pregunto Harry (NE: aparte de piti, sordo...... para las q no sepan, piti es un sinónimo de "corto de vista".... = P )

- Nada, tengo sueño- dijo Evelyn sentándose en el sof

- Bueno, no me importa que tengas sueño- le dijo Harry enojado (NE: pero k se cree? K ese chico no sabe k el sueño es sagrado? ô.Ô .......)

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Potter, si esa es la verdad? Y ahora me voy, permiso – La chica se levanto para retomar el camino a su cuarto

- No vas a ir a ningún lado- Harry la tomó del brazo y la tiró al sofá, y para asegurar que no se arrancara se puso sobre ella; Evelyn se puso roja hasta las orejas, mientras que Harry estaba sobre ella. (NE: como se nota que tiene los genes de James Potter......igualito al papá! )

-¡Quítate de encima!- le reclamo la chica

-¿Por qué? Somos novios ¿Te molesta?- dijo el chico con cara de ironía

-¡¿Y por qué no buscas a tu profesora Tonks?!- Evelyn estaba furiosa, y lo único que quería era llorar; Harry se percato que la chica no estaba normal y comenzó a besarle en el cuello y luego en la boca, así ella comenzó a tranquilizarse.

- Juguemos al Stripe Pocker- le dijo el chico entusiasmado (NE: uno k se ha juntado mucho con Sirius ¬¬ )

- No sé jugar- le dijo inocentemente Evelyn

-¡Yo te enseño!- dijo Harry (NE: ven que les dije..... se ha juntado mucho con Sirius ¬¬''' )

- Bueno.

Se sentaron a jugar, al final era lo mismo que el Pocker, con la sola diferencia de que no se apostaba dinero, sino que las apuestas se hacían con la ropa; a la primera ronda Evelyn ganó la túnica de Harry, pero en las demás rondas ella perdió, y perdió la túnica, el chaleco, la corbata y la blusa.

Harry se estaba entusiasmando y se acercó un poco mas a Evelyn (NE: ven se los dije....puros genes Potter...¬¬UU ), ella al ver que sólo estaba en sujetador y falda dejó de jugar, Harry la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir jugando?- le dijo él con un dejo de picardía en la voz y en la mirada- ¡Si voy ganando!

-¡Por lo mismo no juego más! Porque ya no me queda ropa que apostar (NA: salio verso sin esfuerzo... n.n.....)

Harry se acercó hasta darle un beso, para después pararse ambos y recoger la ropa, luego se fueron a dormir con un último beso de buenas noches, ya eran la 1 de la madrugada.

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy......si le gusto, dejen un review; si tienen alguna duda dejen un review; si no les gusto, dejen un review; si lo encontraron un asco, dejen un review; si me quieren lanzar alguna maldicion por no estar muerta, si no que andaba de parranda, dejen un review; para otros, dejen un review............ deje claro que quiero que me dejen un review verdad? n.n'' ............

En el proximo capitulo:

_El plan se llevara a cabo_

_-Draco se interpone entre Evelyn y Harry_

_-Sabremos un poco mas acerca de Evelyn_

_-Scarlett usa ropa muggle, dejando idiota a Malfoy_

_-Una futura cita_

_-Como se nota que harry es hijo de Lily y James!_

y ahora no les digo mas.......se esperan hasta el proximo chap, y si quieren que me de mas prisa tendran que dejarme mucho reviews....... mientra menos reviews mas me demoro, se los advierto ù.ú ......

Review..........

**sara fenix black:** este capitulo como ya sabras estaba escrito hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero el destino le jugo una mala pasada a mi amiga que no pudo publicar hasta ahora, ya que esperabas con tantas ganas la ida a azkaban, el capitulo nueve esta dedicado a ti......ahora si lo quieres leer deberas a purar a mi editora

**Argie:** oye! no me metas en problemas con la sarita quieres? ¬¬UU

**Pady:** pero es verdad ú.ù.......volviendo contigo sara, esperamos que este capitulo te guste y nos vuelvas a dejar review

**Argie:** y que no te hayas olvidado de la historia por tanta espera......ó.ô ........

Esperamos que te guste, y tambien a los lectores de esta historia, y ya veran con lo que se viene el siguiente, que se viene en menos tiempo que este.....

Besos de Pady y Argie (Prongs)


End file.
